Night Scares
by ninjanervana
Summary: Fluffy One-Shot. Kagome has a nightmare and it's up to Inuyasha to comfort her.


I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. Reviews please

* * *

Kagome twisted beneath her sheets, the summer heat making the air thick and humid. After spending nearly a month in the Feudal Era chasing down jewel shards, Kagome had decided to return to her time for a few days, to the anger of Inuyasha. She had hoped to escape without him making a big deal and fighting with her, but that wouldn't be Inuyasha's way. After a heated argument with him, Kagome was forced to sit him and make a dash to the well. She had expected Inuyasha to show up that night, demanding she come back to the Feudal Era in the morning, but he never showed up. It disappointed Kagome slightly; even though she wouldn't leave so soon after returning home, it was nice to be reminded that Inuyasha missed her and wanted her to come back. But his pride wouldn't allow him to come for her that night.

Inuyasha shifted on his favorite branch of the Goshinboku, trying to find a comfortable position. He felt like punching someone in the face to get his frustration out. He had been trying to find a comfortable position to sleep in for the past hour with no success. He just felt so…restless, so unsettled. He didn't know what it was but it made him want to pull his hair out. His anger at Kagome had faded away through the hours, although he was still mad at her for sitting him; he hated when she sat him. He fought against the urge to go to Kagome's time, to sit in the Goshinboku near the shrine and watch over her home, knowing she's safe and protected. But he wouldn't go, not tonight. His pride would one day be his downfall but for tonight it was simply keeping him away from her.

"Inuyasha," Kagome muttered in her sleep, clenching her sheets.

_Kagome ran through the forest outside of Kaede's village, her heart racing. It was dark in the forest but the heat of the day still remained, forming sweat on her limbs. She cast a frightened look over her shoulder; she could feel something following her, something menacing, something dangerous but she couldn't see it. That scared her even more; what could possibly be there that her miko powers couldn't pick up on? The forest seemed to be endless as she forced herself to run faster, the shadows darkening around her. She felt her breathing grow more and more difficult as she began to panic. She should have been at the Goshinboku by now, she should have seen the well already. But there was nothing but the endless forest and the deepening darkness._

_"Inuyasha!" Kagome called loudly. "Inuyasha help me!" Kagome became worried as she heard no reply; Inuyasha would have yelled back in reply if he heard her, at the very least she should have been able to sense his demonic energy. But the forest was silent. 'Is Inuyasha injured?' she thought worriedly, her panic doubling. 'Is he okay?' She nearly cried in relief as the forest began to thin, a muted light brightening the clearing. She could see the well in the distance as she stepped into the clearing, her knees shaking in exertion. "Inuyasha, where are you?" Kagome called as she looked around the clearing. This wasn't the normal clearing where the well was; this space had an ominous air surrounding it._

_Kagome felt her heart stop as her eyes landed on a figure clad in red lying on the ground. "Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed, sprinting over to him. She fell to her knees next his body, her hands gripping his shoulders tightly. "Inuyasha, Inuyasha wake up please," Kagome said, shaking his shoulders. She felt her chest tighten as Inuyasha's eyes remained shut, his body limp. The darkness seemed to encroach further on her, but her attention was on Inuyasha. "Wake up please," she whispered, laying her palm against his cheek. She was shocked by how cold his skin was; his body was usually warm no matter what the weather. "Inuyasha I need you," Kagome said, tears streaming down her cheeks as the darkness surrounded her. "Come back to me please."_

Kagome woke frantically from her dreams, sitting up right as tears streamed down her cheeks, her breathing coming in short gasps. The desperation and panic over Inuyasha's safety thrust her out of bed, sending her sprinting through her house not even stopping to put on her shoes. She was jumping through the well and climbing out on Inuyasha's side in record time, tears still streaming down her cheeks. "Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled as she ran toward the forest, her heart pounding.

Inuyasha's eyes shot open as he heard Kagome's scream tear through the warm night air. _'What's she doing back?' _he thought as he leapt off the tree branch and ran toward her scent. He ran faster as he took a deep breath of her smell; her scent was tinged with a sharp lemon smell, the smell of terror. _'She's gonna attract the attention of every demon around here with her screaming.' _His brow furrowed as he got closer to Kagome, the scent of her tears mingling with her natural smell. "Kagome," he called out when he saw her.

"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, rushing into his arms and nearly knocking him off balance. She gripped his haori tightly in her fingers, her body shaking with sobs of terror and relief.

Inuyasha was surprised when Kagome rushed into his arms, holding onto him tightly. He was even more frightened by her tears and by the smell of terror that still clung to her. He scanned the trees quickly, looking for anything that might have chased her and scared her so much. Once he was satisfied there was nothing around to threaten their safety, he hesitantly wrapped his arms around her. Kagome didn't usually cry around him and never like this. Her body shook from the force of her sobs, holding his clothes in a white knuckled grip. He pulled her body against his tightly, trying to soothe her as he rubbed her back gently. "It's okay Kagome; you're safe now, calm down."

He lifted her into his arms, leaping into a nearby tree, and settled her onto his lap. Kagome's tears began to slow as she slowly gained control over her emotions; she snuggled closer to Inuyasha, ignoring the blush rising to her cheeks as she held onto his haori lightly. "Sorry," Kagome said softly as her tears finally stopped, slightly embarrassed by how she reacted.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist.

"I had a nightmare," Kagome replied, blushing more. "I was running through the forest and calling your name and you weren't answering me. And when I found you, y-you were…you were dead," Kagome choked out, trying to swallow the lump that formed in her throat.

Inuyasha felt his heart swell with pride as he realized how much Kagome cared about him, how much simply dreaming about him dying shook her up. "I'm fine Kagome," Inuyasha said softly, tightening his arms around her. "It was just a bad dream; everything's okay now."

"I know," Kagome sighed, closing her eyes. Crying always left her so tired. "The dream just scared me."

"Don't worry about it now; everything's okay." Inuyasha felt her body relax against him more. "Go back to sleep."

Kagome buried her face against his neck, her grip on his haori loosening. "Thanks Inuyasha," she murmured.

"Anytime Kagome."

* * *

I dont know how i like this one shot, let me know what you guys think


End file.
